Annie and the big change
by jeannie nelson
Summary: wedding plans are in the air but is everyone really happy about it? read to find out (this is based from the 1999 version so if you don't like that one don't read it)
1. Chapter 1

Annie and the big change

Chapter one- the day after Christmas

It was the day after Christmas and the president was hard at work trying to find a good home for all the orphans except one little special orphan Annie who was now officially adopted my rich billionaire Oliver Warbucks.

Annie comes running into her father's office

"Dad guess what Molly just wrote me she learned she said she loves her new family and her mother knows Ms. Grace" she pants form running

" Oh well that's wonderful speaking of grace I want to talk to you about her" he tells her with concerned eyes

" Is it something bad?" She asks with fear in her eyes

" No not at all now you know I gave her an engagement ring yesterday but I never really popped the question you know what I mean"

" I've might have been an orphan but we did learn what things"

He nods

" So what do you think of me asking her?"

" I love the idea that means if she says yes that she'll be my mother"

" Uh…yeah that is what you want I don't want to do it if you're not happy"

" Are you kidding I'm thrilled you go ask her I can guarantee she'll say yes"

"How can you guarantee that"?

"I'm a women I know these things"

Just then walks in Annie sees the looks that her father gives her

"Uh I better go and reply to molly's letter she wants to hear how I am"

She runs off to her room and leaves her father and alone

"Hello Grace"

"Hello sir"

"I've told you please call me Oliver"

"Yes sir…I mean Oliver"

They both do mere chuckles warm but so very far apart the phone rings and it brings both of them out of their deep thoughts

"Oliver Warbucks here"

" I recently heard you adopted a daughter"

"Well yes is there something wrong with that"

The line goes dead he hangs up

"What was that all about"

"Just another reporter trying to get my story"

Grace nods

"Well I should see how Annie right now I'm the closest thing she has to mother"

He nods in Annie's room Grace knocks on the door

"Come in"

"Annie its Grace"

She opens the door

"Can we talk?"

Annie nods

"Sure whatever about?"

"Well your father …and my boss"

"Okay so go ahead"

Grace just pours her heart and soul out to Annie of how she feels about Oliver since the first time she has met him and Annie understands her every step of the way

"Well have you ever told him how you feel?"

"I was but then he gave me the ring but the thing is he never popped the question I don't want to make hem think I got the wrong impression"

Annie nods and hugs Grace

"Just tell him he might just feel the same way"

At that very moment Annie actually felt like she had a mother and in her heart she knew that's because Grace truly loved her and she had that warm touch that a mother should have in Oliver's office Grace walks in

"Sir the president is on the line for you he wants to talk to you about the families for all of Annie's little friends"

"Thanks Grace I'll take the call"

For the next two hours Oliver is on the phone discussing the families he finally hangs up

"Grace I would like to ask you something?"

"Yes Oliver?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner uh…just you and me? Annie has everyone here to look after her"

"That sounds wonderful I would love to"

"Great. How does seven sound?"

She nods in agreement


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- The question turns into an answer

Grace is getting herself ready for her big date with the man she loved Oliver Warbucks Annie knocks on the door and comes in

Annie: uh… may I help you choose a dress I think I know what my dad likes

Grace: sure I would love that it's so funny to hear you say that word…DAD

Annie nods

Annie: I know but I like it I've never been able to call anyone that before …EVER!

The both chuckle and Annie starts looking through Grace's closet

Annie: how about this one it's just like the one you were wearing yesterday it's just yellow

Grace: you know we must think alike because I was going to pick that one out to

Annie helps Grace getting finished they walk out of her room to see Oliver in a black tux with a nice black bowtie to match

Oliver: wow Grace you look buteatiful

Grace: why thank you s- I mean Oliver you look quite handsome yourself

He bows his head

Oliver: shall we go miss?

He puts his are our

Grace: we shall

She hooks his arm

Annie: have a good time

She waves good-bye and goes to bed with sandy by her side with Oliver and Grace the arrive at one of New York cities most expensive romantic reastruns

Grace: you really went all out

Oliver I'll take that as a compliment

They order their meals and just eat and talk

Oliver: Grace, the reason I went all out tonight was because I never felt like this with another women before and I wanted to show you how much I care about you and Annie so Grace what this night is about

He gets down on one knee

Oliver: will you marry me?

Grace has that expression on her face like she can't believe he actually asked her

Grace: Sir…Oliver I don't know what to say

Oliver: well how about yes?

Grace: Okay then yes Oliver I will marry you

He smiles big and slides another ring on her finger they decide to go home and tell Annie the good news they get home and run up to Annie's room where she is reading a book

Annie: how did it go you two?

She asks with a sly smile

Oliver: She said yes

Annie: That's great I'm very happy

Grace: now get to bed you have you first day of school tomorrow

Annie slumps in her bed

Annie: fine

Oliver and Grace say goodnight and shut off Annie's light as the shut her door the next morning Annie wakes up to the smell of her favorite food for breakfast buttermilk pancakes and bacon she rushes down the stairs

Annie: is this all for me?

Grace: yeah I'm going to take you to school so why don't you go get dressed and then we'll eat and then we'll be off

Annie: alrighty then

She runs upstairs almost knocking over Drake

Grace: she's a little too excited to be going to school don't you think

Drake: well think about it. It's her first time

Grace nods as Annie rushes down the stairs

Annie: okay I'm all set so are we taking the car?

Grace: no I was thinking we could walk

Annie: but it's wintertime

Grace: yes but there is no snow and it rarely warm out for winter so all you need is a sweater. Drake if you please

Drake goes and gets their sweaters and then they go walk to the school

Annie: what grade am I going to be in?

Grace: about fifth

Annie: about?

Grace: okay fifth

Annie nods

Grace: why are you nervous?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- Annie's secret

Annie decides she would walk into the class herself she said she would feel like a freak if she walked in with her father's sectary she walks in

"Excuse me is this 's class?"

" Yes it is you must be Annie"

Annie nods as she looks around at her new classmates

" Um everybody this is Annie as I'm sure all your parents know Mr. Oliver Warbucks adopted her over Christmas break"

They all nod so he knows they understand

"Annie you can take a seat next to Alicia"

He points to Alicia and Annie walks quickly to her desk

"Hi I'm Alicia and you're Annie listen I've heard how hard you're life has been let's be best friends okay?"

"Okay"

They shake hands

"So you want to be my partner"

"Sure what do we have to do?"

Mr. Depuy interrupts

"If you girls stopped yapping I could tell you"

He smiles

"Sorry sir"

The whole class laughs including the teacher the project ends up being a get to know each other. The thing is you have to tell your partner your biggest secret. well you want the class to know that is.

Alicia turns to Annie

"So my house or yours"

"I think I would feel better if we did it at my house since I'm new and everything"

"That's fine I completely understand"

They nod and class end lunchtime

"Why don't you sit with me and my friends"

Annie nods and walks to Alicia's table

"Hey guys this is Annie she new to the school"

They all wave hi and smile Annie and Alicia sit down lunch eventually ends so does school Alicia and Annie walk home to the Warbucks mansion

"Mrs. Farrell, Dad I'm home"

They come running out of the office their smiles so big

"Oh this is Alicia she's my partner for a class project I asked her over here is that okay?

They both nod and smile Annie and Alicia goes up to Annie's room to start

"So why don't we start with the main point the secretes Annie?"

Annie thinks

"Okay my secret is I'm scared once and my dad get married they won't pay attention to me or love me anymore"

"Um that's a little too big to share with the whole class anything else"

"Okay I have a smaller one sandy and I met while I ran away for the orphanage. What's your secret?"

"Oh um… I love to dance when nobody is looking"

"Awesome"

They both laugh Alicia end it with a serious issue

" Now let's talk about your bigger secret are you really that afraid"

Annie nods and is ready to cry

" Oh Annie please don't cry I didn't mean to make you feel that way listen your dad used to be the most rueful man alive but according to what my parents told me YOU are the one who changed him and if he loves you should love you just as much"

"Thank Alicia that makes me feel a whole lot better"

They hear a knock on the door

"Come in"

comes in

"Oh would you girls like a snack or anything"

Alicia perks up

"Oh um actually I really have to go thank you so much for having me over I'll see you tomorrow Annie"

A/N: A little song break here

Tomorrow tomorrow you're only a day away

Now back to the story

It's now dinnertime and all are sitting at the table including Grace

" So Annie I'm guessing you're first day of school went well"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four-Nightmares

Annie is sleeping and a nightmare forms in her head in her nightmare

" I think I'll send your little dog to pound for an eternal sleep"

Sandy gives Annie the look that no human never wants to get form the dog they love Annie starts sobbing in her dream and in real life Grace and Oliver both run out of their rooms and run right to Annie's room Grace softly shakes Annie awake.

"Annie wake up" she says quietly

Annie wakes up in a cold sweat still sobbing while she still cries while hugging Grace and Oliver can't help but join in

"Are you alright now?"

" can I please sleep in your alcove area just for tonight"

"Of course sweetheart whatever helps to get you though the night"

They walk to Grace's room with Sandy following behind while Annie sleeps in the alcove area Sandy sleeps on the floor next to it they next morning Annie wakes up at the same time Grace does

"Hey Annie come up here with me for a moment before I bring you to school" grace whispers softly

Annie hops up on the bed and Grace puts her arm around her

"I want to help you but I can't until you tell me about your nightmare"

Annie takes a deep breath and tells Grace all about her nightmare

"Wow that must have been some nightmare but how about this every night before we go to bed you say you're prayers, read one chapter of your book, and lastly call me in and we'll sing at least two happy songs before you sleep and if you ever have a nightmare my alcove area is always open okay"

Annie nods

"Sounds perfect" Annie says as she smiles

Annie is at school sitting with her best friend Alicia

"Hey Annie how are feeling since out talk yesterday afternoon"

"A lot better thanks so you ready for class"

"I hope so"

Class starts and while other kids are explaining their projects Annie and Alicia are passing notes

_Annie: so I had this really bad nightmare last night_

_Alicia: about what?_

_Annie: I was back at the orphanage and our keeper was going to send Sandy to the pound for an eternal sleep_

_Alicia: God that sounds so awful so what happened?_

As Alicia's about to pass the note the teacher class on Annie and her they go up to the front of the class and present their projects

"Wonderful girls A+ you may sit down"

As soon as the sit down the bell rings…school is finally over Annie walks home with Grace when they get home

"I'm going to do my homework in my dad's office today I think"

"That's a good idea he's up to his ears in paperwork and I have to help him sort it out"

They walk into Oliver's office and Annie sits on the couch and stars working after that she soon falls asleep and has another nightmare but not the same one in her dream

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride"

Oliver turns to Grace and kisses her once the all get home Annie sees all her stuff packed up

"What's going on?"

"Well Annie now that I married Grace I just don't have enough room in my life for you so we're sending you back to the orphanage but don't worry I've heard it's a much nicer place now" Oliver smiles

In real life Annie starts to scream in her sleep Oliver and Grace run right over to her this time Oliver wakes her up gently

"Annie are you okay"

"Um..Yeah fine I think I'll go and write a letter to molly and then I'll be down for dinner after that okay?

Both Oliver and Grace nod and Annie run upstairs and instead of writing Molly she sobs hard into her pillow with Sandy at her side then she complies her self and goes down for supper

' Hey, your done with the letter already?" Grace asks

"Huh oh yeah it wasn't very long I'll send it to her once I fill it up" Annie fakes smiles "So what's for dinner?"

Oliver walks in with a big roast ham

"This look good"

"I can hardly wait"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five- Wedding Plans

Everybody is a buzz with the wedding coming up except one little girl Annie even Sandy is excited about the wedding Grace knocks on Annie's door

"Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"We're starting come on"

Annie sighs and hops off her bed and follows Grace downstairs to her father's office her father smiles at her and then says

"Annie we have big news for you"

"What is it?"

"Well since your going to be in the wedding all your little friends are going to be in it also"

"The one's form the orphanage that now have parents?"

"Yeah and you can invite Alicia if you want she can be a guest along with her parents"

"Sounds great"

Annie fake claps like she's happy and then they go on with what the girls are going to be in the wedding now time for the outfits All the bridesmaids/ the flower girl are going to wear sky blue dresses with a little flower belt and Grace will be wearing a classic white dress that she altered from her mother's wedding dress with Oliver's best man is going to be wearing a suit and Olive will be in a classic tux food choices well main course a buffet where people pick their own food in a big line then of course wedding cake for dessert the flavor of cake a triple Decker chocolate mocha cake with dark chocolate frosting

"So is everything all set?" Annie asks

"Seems like it" Grace responds

Annie goes upstairs and finishes her homework then supper is served Annie is playing with the food on her plate

" Annie is everything okay?" Oliver questions her

Annie nods

"Yeah I guess I just don't have much of an appetite tonight may I be excused?"

Both Oliver and Grace nod and Annie runs back upstairs

" Do you think everything is alright with her?" Oliver asks

" I'm not so sure she never acts like this she always has a smile on her face do you think she's lonely like she needs a sibling or something?" Grace sighs

" Well… actually you might be right all her life she was surrounded by the other girls"

" Once we're married maybe we will hear little feet after a couple on months"

The next day Annie wakes up there's a knock on her door

"Come in" Annie says still half asleep

Drake comes in

"Sorry miss but there is a miss Alicia Protea on the phone for you"

" Thank you Drake I'll take it in here"

Annie picks up the phone

" Hello?"

" Annie? It's Alicia so did they make the plans yet?"

"Yep so?"

" Let's put our plan into action"

" Right tonight we pack"

They hang up and Annie comes downstairs for breakfast

" You have an appetite this morning" Grace jokes

Annie nods

"Starved" Annie says serious

After she eats she goes to ask her dad something

" Um… dad can I sleep over Alicia's tonight?"

" I don't see why not I'll have the driver drop you off"

" Thanks you're the best"

Annie packs and secretly brings an extra suitcase with her about an hour later she is driven to Alicia's house and she knocks on the door Alicia opens it

" Annie it's so good to see you come on in"

Annie steps in as Alicia closes the door they both burst out laughing

"What was that all about?" Annie asked

"Just so they believe that they can trust us with us and that your safe see I've ran away many times with friends but you and I are going full proof with plan no looking back right?"

"Right"

"Let's go upstairs and plan the rest of our well…plan

"Sounds good"

They run upstairs Alicia open up her closet, which revels a bunch of drawing and written out list and blueprints

"What is all this?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six- Runaways

The next morning at five AM Alicia and Annie get up and climb out Alicia's window

"You all set to do this?" Alicia said out of breath

"Yep just like you said no looking back" Annie replied

They set out on their journey and never look back later that night Oliver and Grace are having a romantic dinner at the mansion Grace can see that Oliver is distracted

" Oliver are you alright you seen distracted what's the matter?"

" Annie said she would call me before she went to bed and I know for a fact that she is always falls asleep before ten"

"She was probably having so much fun she forget why don't you give her a call I can wait"

"Thank you"

With Annie and Alicia

"Hey we can camp out here for the night I always have a reserved room my parents own it but I am able to use it anytime let's go in"

They run into the little motel with Oliver he calls Alicia's house her mother answers the phone

"Hello?"

" Oh hello madam"

A/N: I can't remember what I made Alicia's last name lol so yeah

"This is Oliver Warbucks I was hoping I could talk to my daughter Annie?"

" Of course let me go get her"

Oliver waits about 20 minutes until there is an answer um..Oliver you daughter and mine are missing"

"What? I'll call the police"

" Thank you"

They both hang and Oliver calls the police they send out a complete search team but no one can find Annie or Alicia with Annie and Alicia

"Oh my god I just remembered I said to my dad I would call him once I go to bed" Annie cried

" Opps he probly didn't even think of it"

They both settle into bed but then the both hear a loud knock on the door

"Open up this is the police we know you have Annie Warbucks in there"

Alicia runs to block the door and locks it

"We have to run" Alicia says in panic

"Now" Annie says in panic herself

Alicia nods fastly

Both of them get their stuff and climb out the window and run for about the rest of the night until they hit the mansion

"Alicia I can't do this anymore I'm sorry if you want to runaway be my guest but I love my dad"

Annie walks in to see everybody talking to at least one officer she gets to her dad's office and knocks

" Grace whoever that is tell them I am not in the mood for visitors" Oliver says in frustration

Grace goes and opens the door

"Annie"

"Oliver its you daughter"

"What? Annie"

Grace nods yes Annie runs to her dad

"I missed you why did you runaway"

"It's a long story"

"I got all the time in the world for my daughter"

Annie tells Grace and Oliver about her whole story and the big secret

"You were scared that we would send you back to the orphanage after we got married"

"Yeah I even had nightmares about it I told Alicia and she convinced me to runway with her"

"You know that would never happen both of us love you very much and that will never change now come on tell us where Alicia is?" Grace said

"I don't know she ran after I decided to come home I wish I could tell you more and I wish I knew where she was also"

They both nod and let Annie go upstairs to sleep while Grace and Oliver wonder what happened to the little girl they met around Christmas time

" Do you think she just needs to adjust more I mean she is still new to the house and also new to having a father well not new but you know what I mean she never new her father she just wants to know what that's like we'll see what happens by the wedding if she still seems uncomfterble we'll figure something out"


End file.
